1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air blower discharging an air flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable air blower blows away a pile of dead leaves and twigs on the ground to sweep the ground. The portable air blower includes a fan housed in a fan case and an engine for rotating the fan. The air blower discharges an air flow generated by rotation of the fan from an outlet pipe connected to the outlet port of the fan case.
When the air blower described above is used in winter at low outside air temperature, what we call icing could occur, whereby water contained in the air passing through a ventilation passage in a carburetor is frozen due to heat of evaporation of fuel. For this reason, some air blowers etc. include a driving device which discharges air having been used for cooling the engine from a space on the engine side to a periphery of the carburetor to warm up the carburetor. (See, for example, the patent document 1: Japanese Patent No.: 4532032.)